A system is known in which each audience of a program demands a server for the information associated with that program to make the server provide the requested program-associated information stored as previously related with that program to the demanding audience (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).
Also, recently, systems and services have been gaining popularity in which, not only user requests are answered as disclosed in Patent Document 1 shown below, but also products and content (television programs, Web pages, and the like) of user preference are recommended on the basis of the past results of user activities, such as the purchase of products and the viewing of content.
For example, a system was proposed in which phrases constituting the names of programs selected and not selected by each audience are evaluated to preferentially display those candidate programs which contain highly evaluated phrases in their program names (refer to Patent Document 2 for example).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-102109
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-275056